Apathy
The power to suppress and negate emotions.Opposite of Empathy. Also Called * Empathic Negation * Emotion Immunity * Emotionless Shell * Belle Indifference * Heartlessness * Indifference * Superhuman Stoicism * Sociopathy Capabilities Users of this ability can suppress or negate emotions in order to make decisions that no one would ever wish to do. Because they block emotions, they only think logically, which in turn would make them more intelligent than normal. In some cases, the user is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. Applications * May accompany Emotion Manipulation to Induce Apathy. * Be immune to emotion based powers. * Can do things no one else would dare do. * Become unafraid of anything. * Negate empathy based powers. * Possible to negate the abilities of those with Empathic Mimicry. * Able to slip past Lie Detection due to lack of emotions prevents change in expression or heartbeat. * May gain an objective understanding on certain issues that others would not be able to achieve. * Able to put up a "fake smile" to easily blend into any society, and then infiltrate and take advantage of trust while having no attachments to bias the mission. Variations * Abstinence: user is unable to feel physical attraction to another. * Aniothability: the user is unable to feel negative emotions (that doesn't mean the user will always be happy, only that they will never feel sad or Angry, etc.) * Bravery: suppressing emotions which generate fear. * Catiothability: the user is unable to feel positive emotions. * Pain Suppression: Unable to feel emotional pain. Associations * Power Negation (limited strictly to empathic abilities) * Psychic Shield (limited strictly to empathic abilities) * Empathy * Tranquil State * Emotion Manipulation * Loneliness Embodiment * Nihilism Embodiment Limitations * Will appear cold and heartless. * May not be able to switch it off. * May only suppress certain emotions. * User may be disliked as a result. * Can still feel pain. * Indifference may lead to lack of humanity and morality. Known Users Gallery 292Shedinja.png|Shedinja is an empty shell of a Pokemon, showing no emotions. Rob_Lucci_Leopard.png|Lucci has the savagery of a beast, but can kill in cold blood even at 13 years old. 685px-StarrkSpiritual_Power.jpg|Starrk represents solitude, and as such, expresses no emotions. Elfen_Lied_Lucy_BG_by_BrandonShandavio.jpg|Lucy can kill without so much as showing any remorse. Rei Angry.jpg|Due to his hatred towards humanity, Rei came to be aloof and can kill in cold blood. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought was scarred emotionally due to being betrayed, and turned cold and heartless as a result. Yukihina_Water_Shapes.JPG|Yukihina claims that he is cold as ice. Kanna.JPG|Kanna is a demon of void, and has no emotions as a result. Ravenoyl.png|Raven uses her empathic abilities to negate her own emotions. Ripper.png|Vampires such as Stefan Salvatore can turn their emotions "off" at will to allow them to kill more easily. Ulquiorra-ulquiorra-schiffer-15544997-576-804.jpg|Ulquiorra represents nihilism, and as such, shows no emotions Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|Being an epitome of evil, Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) cannot feel or express positive emotions. Lost 6x06_Sundown Sayid.jpg|After being "claimed" by the Man in Black, Sayid Jarrah (Lost) lost all feelings of emotion Supernatural soulless Sam.jpg|Due the lack of his soul, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) became emotionless Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Immunities Category:Real Powers